


及影／Victory of Love

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※此篇為紀念「司法院釋字第748號解釋施行法」通過所寫的及影同人（結合時事），全文共4087字。※寫得倉促未回頭校對（其實就是初稿......），再加上久未寫作，如有語句不順或錯別字歡迎指正＆多多包涵！





	及影／Victory of Love

清晨六點，被規律運作的生理時鐘喚醒的影山迷糊地睜開眼，映入眼簾的是陌生且華麗的水晶吊燈，以及有著繁複花紋的壁紙。影山的腦海裡頓時一片空白，灰藍色的眼眸寫滿困惑，兩道秀麗的眉毛揪成一個難解的結。他幾乎是下意識地側過頭，在看見及川那再熟悉不過的睡顏之後，影山不禁逸出一聲如釋重負的細微嘆息。

像是察覺到枕邊人的不安，尚在熟睡中的及川將自己的頭部湊近對方的脖頸，他張開手臂，將影山攬入懷中，隨後發出意義不明的呻吟。影山難得地沒有推開睡相糟糕的及川，他垂著眼，輕輕地將自己的手心覆蓋在愛人的手背來回摩娑──猶如透過撫摸在尋找什麼似的。

縱使什麼也尋遍不著，但是他終於想起來自己為什麼會出現在這個陌生房間的理由。

影山倏地停止了動作，他抬眼向窗外望去，觸目所及的是一片灰濛濛的天空，乾淨透明的窗面還有雨水不斷劃過的足跡──是雨天。他將目光轉回及川那張疲倦但依舊俊美的臉龐，在心中低喃了幾句後便緩緩閉上眼睛，他虛握著及川溫暖的手，在對方溫暖的擁抱中再度沉沉睡去。

 

※※※

 

「及川前輩，別再磨磨蹭蹭的了。」  
「知道啦，所以我已經在加快速度了嘛！」

穿著整齊的影山站在房門前，語氣平淡地催促著。

他和及川連夜從繁華熱鬧的紐約出發，越過跨日線，歷經了漫長的十五個鐘頭，橫跨一萬兩千五百六十五公里才終於抵達這個鄰近故鄉，文化上又有些相似之處的海島國家。  
前一晚的及川一抵達下榻的飯店便累得倒頭就睡，而影山則是和他相反──在語言不通、環境文化也全然陌生的異地，要他放鬆好好睡上一覺彷彿天方夜譚。  
相較於此時神采奕奕、嘴裡哼起輕快小調、正對著鏡子搔首弄姿的及川，徹夜失眠僅在清晨小睡片刻的影山，就顯得憔悴多了。

及川一手拿著梳子，一手在手機螢幕上畫著，像是有了什麼重大發現，他迅速轉過頭，臉上洋溢著明亮的笑容，毫無預警地撞進影山的視線。

「吶飛雄，等等我們去『寅樂屋』吃咖哩怎麼樣？你應該也很懷念日本的味道吧？」  
「啊不過我也想試試這裡的咖哩會是什麼味道……」  
「但是這樣就要調整一下今天的行程……」  
「飛雄，你覺得──」

及川喜孜孜地說著，渾然沒有發現影山的臉色越來越差。

「……要遲到了，我先走了。」  
  
影山如法炮製著及川自說自話的模式，他話剛說完，房門便「碰」地一聲，徒留張大著嘴卻說不出話的及川待在空蕩的房間裡。  
及川一臉茫然地瞪著厚實的木門，過了一秒才反應過來。

「欸？飛、飛雄──」  
  
及川急忙將手上的梳子隨意一丟，抓起放在一旁的背包和鑰匙，急急忙忙地跟了上去。  
他磕磕絆絆地鎖好房門，眨眼之間走在前頭的影山已經進了電梯，對於及川的呼喚置若罔聞。  
  
「唔，怎麼感覺今天他特別急躁啊？」佇在原地的及川搔了搔頭，想了半天還是想不出個所以然來，而且似乎變得更加困惑了。

「而且話說回來，『遲到』是什麼意思？我怎麼不記得今天和誰有約啊？」

 

※※※

 

及川風風火火地出了電梯，他站在飯店大廳裡左顧右盼，沒多久就瞧見站在大門旁、一副等候多時的影山，以及影山背後一片斑剝的大雨。  
即便時近中午，但從昨晚開始下的滂沱大雨始卻終沒有停歇的跡象──看來不管哪個國家的梅雨都是這麼厲害啊，及川不禁如此感慨。此刻的雨景像是觸及了及川的某種情緒，他宛如回到好幾年前和對方吵架鬧著分手的時候，自己在雨中找到負氣離開、臉頰上留著不知道是雨水還是淚水的影山。思緒被拉回現實的及川輕嘆一聲，接著筆直地朝著戀人的方向前進。

像是伴侶之間的心有靈犀，影山也在這個時候回過頭，兩人的視線在空中交錯，誰也沒有挪開視線。影山抿著唇，他站在原地，靜靜等待及川走到自己的身邊。

「對不起，你生氣啦？」  
「……沒有。」  
「沒有生氣的話，那為什麼不等我？」

面對及川低聲下氣地質問，影山支支吾吾了半天才鬆口：「……不知道為什麼，光是看著你就讓我覺得火大。」  
「……你這不就是生氣嘛！」

及川看著表情扭曲，小聲說著「才不是生氣呢」的戀人，一時哭笑不得。  
與此同時，及川發現戀人細長眼睫下暗藏一層淺薄的陰影，瞬間頓悟了什麼的及川不顧對方的意願，憐惜地摸了摸影山的頭。他的身體微微向前傾，刻意壓低的磁性聲音與溫熱的吐息落在影山的耳畔。

「那作為道歉，午餐我請你吃咖哩？」  
「哈啊？這算什麼……」  
「雖然我覺得，咖哩可能會變成下午茶的餐點──嗯，不過也無所謂啦。」  
「你到底在說些什麼……」  
「我們走吧。」

手足無措的影山紅著臉，任由及川牽起他的手，朝著未說出口的目的地前進。

 

※※※

 

「請問要到哪裡？」  
「你好，我們想到這裡。」

說了「我們走吧」的及川實際上並沒有「走」，而是帶著影山在路邊攔下計程車，接著坐進後座。他態度自然地開口說出自學半年卻依舊有些生澀的國語，將手機遞到女司機面前，對方很快就意識到他說的「這裡」是何處。只見司機倒抽了一口氣，她睜大眼眸，抬頭望了及川一眼，又將目光轉到影山身上。欲言又止的司機沉默了片刻，最後僅是以輕柔的聲音回答了一句「我知道了」，而及川則以「謝謝」與一貫的親切微笑回應。

在那之後車內一片死寂，就在影山昏昏欲睡之際，說著陌生語言的廣播傳來某人激昂的說話聲，剛迷迷糊糊閉上眼睛的影山幾乎是反射性地睜開眼，蒼白的臉龐染上了一層驚恐。他確實是聽不懂中文，但對方抑揚頓挫且咬字清晰的詞句中，有些詞彙他還是知道的──因為那正是他和及川前來此處的目的。

「及川前輩，剛才的廣播──」  
「嗯，看來已經開始了呢。」  
「是嗎……」

影山低著頭，他從衣領裡拿出一條黑色皮革製成的細繩，一枚鑲有鑽石的戒指垂掛其中，在昏暗的車廂裡低調地發出絢爛的銀色光芒。全心全意注視著戒指的影山似乎若有所思。

「別露出這種表情嘛，把這次當作是『單純的旅行』不是很好嗎？」  
「就算你這麼說……」

就算你這麼安慰我，可是你還是會感到萬分遺憾的吧？  
明明你比我還要期待這一天──

影山驀然抬頭，他正想開口反駁，卻在見到及川以後便說不出話來──原本即將從喉嚨湧出的話語全數被對方那雙盈滿溫柔的眼眸給融化。影山還來不及將那些話語吞回肚腹，及川又搶先一步開口。

「更何況，我只要有你就夠了。」

聞言的影山沒有開口回答。  
他緩緩地低下頭，不動聲色地將那雙泛紅濕潤的眼眶藏匿在黑暗裡。

但是全程保持緘默的司機卻能從車內的後視鏡清楚看見影山鬆開擱置在大腿上雙拳，接著輕輕地將手心覆蓋在及川的手背上，最後成了十指交握的動作──那就是他給及川的回覆。

 

※※※

 

計程車在市區內以平穩的速度移動，沒多久便停靠在馬路邊，似乎象徵著他們已經抵達目的地。及川望了一眼窗外，卻不見他印象中寫著「議場」的白色建築物，取而代之的，是一片黑壓壓的人群。

「抱歉，再過去人潮太多，車子過不去，所以我最多只能送到這裡了。」

轉過身的女司機一邊用著標準的國語，一邊笨拙地比手畫腳加以解釋。  
及川朝著她勾起一抹微笑，輕聲說了謝謝以後，便從皮包裡拿出吻合計程表上的金額，遞給了一臉歉意的女司機。睡眼惺忪的影山也跟著迷迷糊糊地道謝，開了車門後比及川早一步嗅到雨水的氣味。

「那、那個──請你們收下這個！」  
「欸……？」

一腳踩在柏油路上、半個身體已經挪動到車外的及川，在聽見司機的呼喚聲後又坐回座位，他歪著頭，看著女司機神色匆忙地在車內翻箱倒櫃，在驚呼一聲「找到了」以後，小心翼翼地將找到的物品捧至及川的面前──那是兩面小巧可愛，有著六種不同顏色的旗子。  
及川微怔，一時之間說不出話來。

視線不斷飄移的司機率先打破了寂靜，她的嘴唇微微顫抖，但說話的口吻卻是無比堅定。

「愛會勝利。」  
「希望你們幸福──」

 

※※※

 

撐著傘的影山挨近從車裡走出的及川，孰料他才往前走了一步，對方就魯莽地撞進他的懷裡。影山悶哼一聲，差點握不住手裡的傘。

「你怎麼了？」  
「被看出來了。」  
「什麼……」

影山花了數秒鐘才會意過來，但他對於這個結果一點也不感到意外。

「哦，畢竟一般人不會選在這個時候來到這裡吧。」  
「話是這麼說沒錯啦……」

察覺到抱著自己的及川加重了擁抱的力度，他的聲音透著模糊的哽咽，影山忍不住眉頭一皺。

「司機為難你了？」  
「沒有。正好相反──」

及川忽然鬆開懷抱，將虛握的掌心攤開在影山的面前：「她給了我們這個。」  
他語氣輕柔地說。

影山從及川的手心裡揀起一面小旗子，六種鮮豔明亮的色彩取代了黯淡的灰色倒映在他的眼瞳，似乎有股源源不斷的暖意流淌至他的體內。影山深吸了一口氣，他將目光轉到再也看不見計程車的遠方，一時百感交集。  
最終影山只能吐出枯燥乏味的結論。

「那真是……太好了呢。」  
「是啊，我也是這麼想的。」

 

※※※

 

兩人在大雨中以緩慢的速度並肩而行，距離前方群眾還有好一段距離，卻已經能聽見盡頭的舞台方不時傳來熱烈的吶喊，抑或是感性與理性兼具的懇求──儘管對方所說的是和母語截然不同的生疏語言，但是在此時此刻，他們確實和聚集在此的所有人有著共同的情感語言。

及川和影山身為國際的運動員選手之一，多少也經歷過大風大浪的場合，他們也都是一向能夠冷靜面對重大國際賽事的人，唯獨今天是個例外。彼此相連的手心不知道是被雨水打濕，還是因緊張而流的手汗，越是接近人群，他們的手心越是緊密貼合。

「你緊張嗎，飛雄？」  
「……大概，有那麼一點吧。」  
「也是呢，我現在可是超級緊張的哦。」

與所說的話相反，及川說話的語調十分輕快。  
下意識覺得事有蹊蹺的影山蹙眉，但他還來不及開口，及川接著便話鋒一轉。

「所以我們來說點開心的事吧。」  
「開心的……事？」影山抬眼，語調充滿了不確定。  
「是啊，開心的事。」及川朝他燦爛一笑：「按照之前蒐集來的情報，我們下個星期五就可以登記結婚了。」  
「……欸？」影山瞠目結舌。  
「但是啊──到底要到哪裡登記結婚？又要怎麼登記……根本一點頭緒也沒有。」  
「怎、怎麼登記……」

說得正起勁的及川完全忽視了戀人一臉茫然的反應，他自顧自地往下說：「吶，飛雄。你說我們再拍一次婚紗照怎麼樣？反正從現在開始到下個星期登記結婚還有一段時間──」  
「慢、慢著！」影山大喊一聲，雖然成功阻止了滔滔不絕的及川，卻也引來旁人的側目。他只得壓低音量說話：「現在還不知道──」

話還沒說完的影山眼睜睜地瞪著及川在他的唇間落下一個輕柔的吻，隨後像是什麼事也沒發生似地退了開來。及川的眼角帶著笑意，褐色的眼眸流過溫柔的光。

「等到雨過天晴，彩虹肯定會出現的。」  
「因為『我們』的愛是不會輸的。」

如同預言一般，陰霾的天空在不久後停止了哭泣，炫目的太陽抱著雲朵露出了半張臉，在積了水的地面映出漫天飛揚的彩虹旗幟──

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

這是一場屬於我們的勝利，雖然我不知道未來它是否會一直存在。

所以無論如何都想要在這個特別的日子、為我最喜歡的CP寫些什麼。也許文筆或內容表達得不盡人意，但它的確足以代表我當下的心情。

願我喜歡的他們永遠幸福快樂！

 

眠　寫於2019.05.23

 

 


End file.
